The present invention relates generally to the art of multilayer capacitors. In a particular aspect, the present invention relates to an improved multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLC) suitable for use as a surface mount decoupling capacitor.
Various electronic equipment will often utilize decoupling capacitors electrically connected between semiconductor chips and their associated power supply. These capacitors function as a reservoir of energy during transients caused by switching within the semiconductor chip. While typically located near the chips, decoupling capacitors are often separate capacitor devices. For various reasons, surface-mount compatible MLCs have seen widespread use for this purpose.
MLCs are generally constructed having a plurality of ceramic-electrode layers arranged in a stack. During manufacture, the stacked ceramic-electrode layers are pressed and sintered to achieve a substantially unitary capacitor body. The capacitor body is often rectangular in shape, with electrical terminals of opposite polarity provided along respective sides or at opposite ends.